Wild Child
by sugarprincess89
Summary: Casey now lives with a new family, but she has a dark secret. A shadow that will follow her but she will never be able to get rid of it. How will her new family take it? and what happens when she fall for the least person she expected to? DASEY!
1. Epilogue:A New Family

Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek**

**Chapter 1: Epilogue-A New Family**

It was a bright morning and Casey woke up in an unfamiliar room. Boxes were all over the place and her sister was sleeping next to her. _Where am I? _She carefully got up and walked to the window. Out side she saw her mom and an unfamiliar man with her bringing in boxes. She was confused. _What the hell happened?_ She decided to ask her mom. She turned to walk out the door and saw a fancy dress on a chair. Then it hit her. Yesterday her mom got remarried, and now they moved in with her new family. Oh now her life was going to be interesting. How was she supposed to balance out her normal daily routine, her night life, and her new family life together?


	2. Chapter 1:Two Years Ago

Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek**

**Chapter 2: TwoYears Ago**

Let me go back to two years, so you will understand better what is going on. Casey McDonald, a happy, girly, cheerful girl of 13 ½ was living with her mother and 10 year old sister in a nice classic town house in Toronto, Canada. Her mother and father had divorced about half a year ago because of some argument over passing something down to Casey on her 14th birthday. Apparently her mother was very against it, which resulted in the divorce. Casey was a very smart girl and could always stand up to herself. She was strong and was the most popular girl in school. She was basically the leader. Everyone looked up to her. Even the bullies were afraid of her. Casey didn't really like the idea that her parents had divorced two months before her birthday. In fact she didn't like that they divorced at all. She loved both her parents. But what exactly was so serious that caused it? What was it that her dad wanted to pass down to her? Casey paced around her room when her sister Lizzie came in. "Casey, what's wrong why are you pacing around?" Casey looked at her sister a little startled. She sighed. "Oh Lizzie, I was just wondering why mom and dad got divorced. All I know is it had something to do with dad passing something to me but I don't know exactly what." She sat down on her bed next to her sister with frustration. Lizzie looked at her knowingly and sighs. "Casey, I came here to actually tell you something about that. The day mom and dad had that serious argument I had a project for school that required a camera. I was filming when I passed their room and ended up filming their whole argument. They don't know about that, but I think you should watch it." With that she handed Casey the camera, smiled and left closing the door softly. Casey sat there on her bed in silence for a moment staring at the camera and digesting what her sister just told her. She couldn't believe that she was about to get to the bottom of their divorce. She carefully turned on the camera to video mode and pressed play.

_**On film:**_

"Dennis, this is absolutely out of the question," said Nora. "Casey is a young girl that has a life ahead of her. I want her to be normal. I can't accept the fact that she will have to lead the gang now. She will just be 14!" "I know Nora, I know. But you have to understand me too. I don't have much time to live. My tumor is spreading and the gang is not on the condition to be left without a leader. Casey is a strong girl, you know yourself that she practically leads the whole student body at her school, and that 5 times the amount of people than on the gang. I also want her to have a normal life, but sometime life doesn't turn out to be the way you want it to. You have seen her abilities. It is just as the legend of the white tiger says. She IS the White Tiger. The true leader of the gang." said Dennis in almost one breath. Nora listened to him patiently but was beginning to fume. "I understand fully well. But how can a 14 year old girl, be in charge of MEN that are 3 times her age!! Isn't that dangerous?!" "Nora, they know Casey, and they love her like their own daughter. They know the situation and they are really happy to listen to her. She is much stronger than them. She is their superior, no matter her age." "I absolutely refuse. It's my final answer. You better not pull Casey in this. I am serious. The divorce papers should be here any day. I'm sorry Dennis, but I can't let you do this to our daughter."

_**End of Film**_

Casey sat in shock. A Gang? What was that all about? Her dad was a gang leader that wanted to pass the leadership down to his daughter because he is dying? Why didn't she know he was sick? Casey barely couldn't believe her ears. The White Tiger.

**Two months later**

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Casey! Happy birthday to you!" sang her family and friends. It was the day of her 14th birthday. I wasn't just any ordinary birthday it was special. All her friends and family came to celebrate it. Even her dad came, but he wasn't looking very good. Apparently his tumor was spreading fast. It was around 4 pm now and presents have been opened. People were leaving and Casey was in her room getting ready for the special part of her birthday. Her crowning ceremony as the leader of the Tiger Gang of Canada. Casey had researched it and she read it was a very prestigious gang. It did a lot of charity work and fought the bad guys that picked on the weak.

Casey was in her room getting dressed into her long white canvas pants, white wife beater, an Isda & Co Foil White Jacket, with classic white pumps. She curled her hair with medium curls and kept it down. Her make up was done in a fall night life fashion. She wore a white tuxedo hat. She wore the cz diamond necklace and earrings. She wore the Chance Chanel perfume her father got her for her birthday. She looked gorgeous. It took her about 2 hours to get ready when her mother and father came in. "Sweety, are you ready?" asked Nora. "Yes mom. I am." Casey answered. She left her room and went outside where here personal driver awaited for her with an opened door to a white 2003 Cadillac. The windows were completely tinted black. She sat down and the door closed after her. They drove to the Tiger Gang headquarters. Her family drove behind in their car close by.

When they drove up to the building about 45 minutes later, the site almost took Casey's breath away. It was beautiful. The while building was glass. It was on water and had a beautiful garden next to it. When they walked inside she was greeted by the members of the gang in a straight line bowing down. Right behind them was a cage with a white tiger.

**Ceremony**

At the ceremony Casey said an oath promising to protect her pack from danger and will not corrupt the gang by doing injustice. They drank a glass of red wine that was past around to all members and then she got a tattoo of a white tiger covering her whole back.

During the two years of her leadership, Casey did well in leading the pack. They fought may injustices and brought an end to violence in the northern area of the city, about 6 months after her ascension, Dennis collapsed and died. The funeral was huge and ceremonious. She attended school but started to lay back on her leadership there because she was really tired from her work as a gang leader at night. Amazingly enough she still managed to get straight A's. She attended many clubs and even became a regular at one where they dedicated the whole club to her making her the star every time she was there. She loved her life and didn't wish for anything better. She felt like it was normal and she didn't have to worry about those feelings of love and heartbreak. But now her mom got remarried and she felt like her life was about o change completely.

_**Well hope you liked it. Chapter 2 will be out ASAP. Please give me a review and any suggestions on what you'd like to see here. Maybe I will be able to work it in. **_


	3. Chapter 2: The Room, The Fall, The Party

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek**

**Chapter 2: The Room, The Fall, The Party**

16 year old Casey McDonald/ aka The White Tiger was now living in a new home, with a new family, in a new town. She would have to go to a new school and get to know a new area. London. A small town, new charities to make and new gangs to fight. The house was a complete mess. Boxes and furniture everywhere. People running around and screaming. Casey was starting to get a headache. She was not used to so much racket. She sat on the steps and watched as her mother and her stepfather George were moving some dishes onto the kitchen and decorating it on a more family oriented way. Not that it wasn't, but you could seriously tell that a woman hasn't lived there for a while. She then saw her sister Lizzie and her younger stepbrother Edwin moving some boxes closer to the stairs, which she assumed were Lizzie's things. Matri, her little 6 year old step sister was running around dressed in purple with her monkey Sir-Monks-a-Lot, singing songs, and being in everybody's way. "Marti, honey, please go play somewhere else." Every person would say. Casey smiled. That kid was adorable. She looked around and noticed that one member of the family was missing. Derek. Her other step brother who was her age. She sighed. He looked pretty good. _Wait Casey, what are you thinking? You don't have time for any of this sappy stuff. And besides he's your stepbrother._

The house that they moved into was not small but it wasn't big either. It was two story and was pretty cozy. "Casey, honey, Good morning." "Good morning mother, George." "Morning Casey, I hope you slept well." "Yes thank you I did. Mom, I have some things to do this morning so I won't have breakfast. I'll be back for dinner though." "Ok honey be careful." Casey went to the room she slept in and dug out some clothes in her suitcase. This suitcase contained the clothes she would absolutely need when she went to the company. She took out her cell phone and dialed a familiar number. "Hey Alex, can you drive up the back Cadillac to my new house I need to go to the company… Thanks. See you soon." Casey went to the bathroom across the hall and took a shower. The warm water ran down her tattooed back. It felt really good. The tension of the unexpected seemed to take over her body and her whole body was tense. After she was done she looked at her back in the mirror. Her tattoo covered her whole back and she loved it. She never yet regretted agreeing to take over the gang for her father. She missed him though.

After drying her hair, and curling it so that it was somewhat wavy, she started to dress. Her outfit was going to be black today. She put on black skinny jeans, with a black halter top. Over her jeans she pulled on her black spicy buckle 4 inch heel boots. She put on her black leather jacket and fixed her hair over. She loved being able to be able to dress like this. Could she dress like this to school? No. Not yet at least. Now for the makeup. It was autumn a day before school started. She made sure her makeup was autumy. She had red orange lipstick and black brown mascara and eyeliner. She was now ready. As she left the bathroom she again sprayed some Chanel perfume her father gave her two years ago. She made sure she didn't it too much. She used it on special days, yet she didn't know why today was special. As she descended down the stairs, Derek came through the door with his hockey gear. "Hey Dad, what's with the Cadillac by the house and the weird guy standing next to it?" "I don't know… let me go look." He started towards the door but Casey stopped him. "Don't worry George, that's for me. See you guys at dinner. Bye" Everyone looked at her. Derek caught his breath. _Casey. So hot. Damn what am I thinking she's my stepsister. Where is she going?_ Casey left the house and went towards the company.

_**Dinner**_

Dinner was not the best time for Casey. She didn't want to be there right now, but she promised. "Casey, why are you so quiet tonight? Did anything happen?" asked Nora very concerned. Casey picked at her food and ate very little, when she usually had a very good appetite. Everyone watched her, waiting for an answer. "I'm fine mom, I'm just not very hungry, I had a very big lunch that's all." "Oh ok." Everyone continued eating. But Casey couldn't forget what happened at the company this afternoon.

_Flashback_

When Casey arrived at the company in Toronto, she was greeted by everyone except one member of the gang. Allen. The one that was like a father to her and a great mentor. "John," she asked one of the men, "where's Allen?" "I'm sorry miss but he wasn't able to be here today." Casey felt odd. Something in his voice told her that it was serious. She was going to get to the bottom of this no matter what.

Later that day, she called Philippe, her secretary to her office. "Philippe, please tell me and only the truth. Where's Allen. Why wasn't he here?" "Young Miss, I'm sorry but we promised not to say anything." "I don't care whether you promised him, I won't tell anyone you told me." "Miss, he'll tell you himself later today when he comes. Just wait until then." Casey stayed silent for a minute. She had taught all the men to be loyal and honest. If you promised something, you should keep the promise. "Ok, when will he be here?" Just as Philippe was about to answer, there was a knock on the door. "Come in." The one and only subject, Allen walked in. He looked pale and weak. Casey rushed to him. "Allen, what's wrong with you? You don't look well? Are you ok?" The 45 year old man looked at Casey and smiled weakly. "Casey, sweety. Sometimes, as you know, things don't work out as you want them to. Some people have to leave this world earlier than others. Well,….I'm one of them. My time to live is just a week and I still have much to teach you. There are some things you need to know. Some secrets your father told me to tell you only in a situation like this." Casey listened in horror. Another person she cared about was leaving her.

_End of Flashback_

After dinner, the family gathered in the living room on the couch to discuss the living arrangements. After many arguments between Casey and Derek, it was decided that their rooms would be next to each other and George and Nora, would make a room in the basement. Tomorrow they would go on their honeymoon for a week after taking the kids to school.

Early the next morning, before sunrise, Casey was already up. She could barely sleep at night. Thinking about the situation with Allen. Instead of wasting time, she decided to get ready for school. She went to her closet and pulled out her white bell bottom jeans, yellow stretchy shirt, her yellow flats. She got her silver teardrop jewelry set and went to take a shower. After she took it she got dressed and started working on her hair. She tried many things and she finally settled with a French braid updo like Jessica Alba. After she did her hair she applied makeup. When she was done it was already 7 am and everyone was starting to get up. She went to the kitchen to have breakfast. After breakfast, George and Nora loaded their suitcases into the car and then their kids. They took each to school and said their warnings, goodbyes, and good lucks and set off on their honeymoon.

At school, Casey had a hard time adjusting. It seemed strange but it was hard. A new surrounding and Derek was there and she had her own issues to deal with. As she was heading to lunch she was thinking about the situation with Allen again and hadn't noticed a step. As a result she tripped and fell in front of the whole school. Just as she did, Derek and his friend Sam passed by. Everyone laughed. "Well, who knew there was a Klutzilla here at our school." Causing everyone to laugh even harder. Casey scowled. She picked up her stuff and passed by Derek giving him a glare. "I don't have time for this right now Derek. Leave me alone." With that she went to lunch. "Damn, you sister's hot." Said Sam. "Stepsister." _Yeah she is. Damn here I go again. She's a Klutz. Who knew?_

Casey's day went by slowly. She was glad when she came home. Tonight she was going to attend her favorite club Atlantis Utopia and dance. She would always go there. When she felt down, she would feel better after going there.

Later that evening, after Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti were asleep and Derek was downstairs watching hockey with Sam, Casey started getting ready. She wore a short electric blue babydoll dress with silver leggings. She put on her silver flower jewelry set and electric blue pumps. She did her hair and makeup and headed downstairs. It was now 9pm and Alex was waiting outside with the car. As she headed downstairs and toward the door, Derek looked over. _Damn she looks good. Wait, where is she going like that?_ "Where do you think you're going Klutzilla?" "Out to a party, why?" "You, going to a party? You know Dad and Nora said no to parties." "My mom let's me and I have a driver waiting already. Bye." "Wait,…." "Why?" "I'm coming with you." "Why? I didn't invite you, and you have Sam over." "Sam can come along, and I'm going to be a supervisor." Casey laughed. "Whatever, you have 30 seconds." _This is going to be good._ They both thought. But their definition of good was little different.

At the party, Casey was dancing and drinking, while Derek and Sam stared in amazement. Wasn't she the Klutz and the goody goody of school? What's with this? And Nora lets her? Does she even know? Derek shook those thoughts away and watched as his stepsister was dancing in the middle of the dance floor with some other girls while everyone else was cheering. This was going to be a great night.

Casey danced and danced. She kept drinking and thinking about the company, Allen, her mom and George, the kids sleeping at home, and Derek and Sam watching her. Just then, she felt her knees go out and go dark around her. The last thing she heard was her name being called out.

_**Well hope you liked it. Chapter 3 will be out ASAP. Please give me a review and any suggestions on what you'd like to see here. Maybe I will be able to work it in. Sorry for the looonngg wait. I've been EXTREMELY busy. Hopefully you won't have to wait so long this time.**_


	4. Grade Point Avereage, Wedding, Poxfather

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek**

**Chapter 3: Grade Point: Average, The Wedding, The Poxfather **

When Casey woke up the next morning, her whole body hurt. _What happened to me? How did I get here?_ She looked around herself. She was in her room on her bed, with Derek on her floor. _What's he doing here? _Casey shrugged. She carefully got up and looked at her clock. Monday, 6:50 am. Casey sighed. She might as well start to get ready for school. Casey went to take a shower. She didn't rush. The warm water was soothing her body. All her muscles ached from the party. _Wait. Wasn't the party Friday night? Was I out that long? Why did I pass out? Did I pass out? _Casey stood motionless in the shower picking at her brain for an answer to all her questions. She was suddenly brought back into reality with a loud thud against the bathroom door. "Casey hurry up stop hogging the shower! I need to take a shower too!" Derek yelled through the door. Casey sighed. So much for a nice shower. Casey turned off the water and stepped out. She wrapped a towel around her and opened the door. Derek was standing outside the door. Then he saw her. _Oh my God, what is she thinking coming out of the shower so hot and sexy in only a towel and her hair so wet shiny and clinging to her body and oh my God what am I thinking? She's my hot klutzilla step-sister._ Derek's mind went blank for a second as he stared into space and didn't realize that Casey wasn't standing in front of him anymore. He walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

In her room, Casey went to her closet and started choosing an outfit for the day. She put on her panties and bra and stood in her closet for what seemed like hours but in reality just one minute. She grabbed black leggings, her dark blue jeans mini skirt, her pink patron silver tank top, seduce pink heels, she got her crisp white coat in her hands and went to do her make up and hair. Casey raised her hair to a wavy ponytail and tied a pink ribbon around it. She did her makeup with pink and black eyeshadow and looked at her clock. Monday, 7:25 am. It was almost time to leave. She put on her coat, grabbed her school bag and went to the kitchen to grab a granola bar before she went to school.

Casey didn't feel really well yet but she had to feel good about herself. After all, she would find out her grade today for a paper she turned in last week. She was excited. She tried hard in spite of all the issues that were going on concerning Allen. Casey walked down the school hall and kept thinking. _Oh what am I going to do if Allen won't be there?_ Suddenly she heard someone call her name. She turned her head in that direction but didn't stop walking, which was a bad idea. It was Emily, her best friend, neighbor and locker-mate. She waved to her and just then she felt like she bumped into something hard and felt herself falling. She braced herself for the fall but instead felt arms go around her waist and pull her up before she hit the ground. "Well, seems Klutzilla strikes again and wants to bring people down with her." Said Derek as he let go of her. _What was I thinking helping her not fall?_ Derek shrugged. Casey looked at him in shock. She whispered ad thanks and sorry and walked off to her class. Casey got a 94 on her paper and she knew that she earned at least a 95. So she went to talk to her teacher. Although it was a success, when she left the classroom, she heard people calling her a Grade-grubber. _Great, just what I needed. Another nickname. Oh well, I don't have time for this either._ She sighed and walked to lunch where Emily was waiting for her.

After school, Casey sat in her room finishing her homework just 2 hours after she came home. She didn't have much to do, but she wished there was more to preoccupy her from her thoughts about the gang. When she finished she went downstairs to help her mom cook dinner. When she entered the kitchen, she saw that her mother was nervous. "Mom what's wrong?" "Oh Casey, I don't know what to do, your Aunt Fiona wants me to do her wedding reception here at the house. And we have such a small house. She also wants us to be at the wedding and help her plan it and everything and I don't know how to do that. Oh Casey will you please help me? I know you are busy with school and work. But I'm sure that it will be a disaster if I do it alone." Casey looked at her mother smiling. "Mom, relax. Catch your breath. Of course I'll help you. Don't worry about work and school. Nothing much is going on at work" she paused. "When is the wedding?" "This Saturday." Nora said nervously. Casey stared at her mother like she just handed her the moon and didn't know what to do with it. "This…Saturday? Is Aunt Fiona crazy? Doesn't she know that ordering the cake and everything else takes time? Everything can't be done on such short notice!" Casey sighed. "I guess I'll have to get on it now." Casey got out the phone book and started to write down phone numbers of place she would call during lunch tomorrow. After dinner, Casey was in her room, making a list of everything she would need to decorate the house.

The next day, during lunch, she was able to order some things luckily, except the only thing that was the most important. The cake. She would have to find another place to call. After school she went to the store and bought all the decorations. She would decorate on Saturday morning. There were 3 days before the wedding and the cake was still to be ordered. Maybe she will bake it…..not likely. When she got home, she was exhausted. She went straight to bed. She had no homework, so it was all good. In the middle of the night, she woke up after hearing someone moaning in the room next to her. At first she was disgusted, _Is Derek an idiot to bring a girl over when the whole family was HOME!!!!!_ But then she noticed that the moans were moans of pain. She decided to check it out. She got out of bed and knocked on Derek's door. Someone grunted inside. Casey carefully opened the door and walked in. The desk lamp was on and Derek was on his bed tossing and turning. "Derek, are you ok?" Derek stopped and looked at her. His whole body was covered in little bumps. _Oh no. NONONONONONO!!!! This can't be happening. Derek can't be having chicken pox. _Casey looked at him in horror. "No way. You haven't had chicken pox yet?" Derek nodded. "They itch so much." "Well don't itch them, it'll just make everything worse. I'll get you something that will make you feel better and heal you faster. We can't have you looking like that at the wedding on Saturday." Casey left to her room. She knelt by her bed and reached under. She felt the box she was looking for and took it out. Inside she took out a small bottle of what looked like paste. This paste was made by Allen specially for her when she had the chickenpox. When she applied it, everything was gone by the next day. After applying it to Derek, he fell fast asleep. That was another effect of the paste.

Saturday Morning

Casey was rushing all over the house decorating while Derek, being Derek, was filming all the caos in the house. He filmed the fight between Casey and her cousin Victoria. He filmed the cake that Casey was finally able to order crash into Victoria. And so on. Everything ended what seemed to be a disaster. Casey was a mess. How could everything turn out so wrong. She planned everything so well and Derek….DEREK had to ruin everything by being in the way and commenting where he shouldn't have and not helping at all. She was mad. Casey needed to get out. She grabbed her phone and coat and ran out the door. She dialed a number. About 5 minutes later a black car drove up and she got in. She had to get away. Anywhere would be fine.

_**Well hope you liked it. Chapter 4 will be out ASAP. Please give me a review and any suggestions on what you'd like to see here. Maybe I will be able to work it in. Sorry for the looonngg wait. I've been EXTREMELY busy. Hopefully you won't have to wait so long this time.**_


	5. MaleCodeBlue BabeRaider AllSystemsNoGo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek**

**Chapter 4: Male Code Blue-Babe Raider-All Systems No Go**

When Casey finally got home Sunday Night, the whole family was spazzing out and worried about her. "Don't worry mom, something just happened and I had to run over there quickly and I didn't have a chance to tell you or call." Everyone but Nora and Lizzie, looked confused. "What happened where?" George asked. "It's ok George, I know what she's talking about. Is everything ok now?" "Yeah…..i guess in a way it is. But mom don't worry next time. I'll try to make sure and tell you or call you but if I don't, just call Alex. If I'll be anywhere, he'll definitely know." Nora nodded. "Who's Alex?" George piped in. "Nobody in particular George, a family friend." She lied. _Alex? Who is this Alex Casey is talking about? Why should I even care? But really who couldn't care about her when she looks so beautiful. Stop it Derek, you're at it again. _Casey was still wearing her purple dress she wore at Fiona's wedding. She was wearing her purple lace dress with her purple heels. Her make up was still the same, not even smeared and her hair was still the same, not a hair out of place. The only thing was that she looked really tired.

The next day at school, some girl came up to Casey and asked her a question that shocked her. "Hey Casey." "Umm Hi" "I was just wondering if you wanted to go out sometime." "Huh?" "You know…on a date." Casey looked shocked. "Uuuhhh, no offense but I'm not gay." "Oh really? Cuz people are saying that you might be gay all around the school. Well it's a shame. Bye." With that she left, leaving Casey standing in shock. _ People are thinking I'm gay? Why? I have nothing against those people, but me?_ At lunch she asked Emily what she thought. "Well, Casey think about it. You never look in the direction of guys. You never talk about them and you don't go out. So people are thinking maybe you like girls." _Oh I see. I have decided not to think about boys and dating ever since I became the White Tiger of the White Tiger Gang and now people are thinking I'm gay. Well, I'll prove them wrong. It's time to show them what Casey can do._ Casey smirked to herself.

After school, Derek and his best friend Sam, were sitting in from of the TV of the McDonald-Venturi residence. Casey noticed they were playing Babe Raider and was feeling disgusted. "Agh, how can you guys be so disgusting." She asked as she came downstairs and sat on the couch. "We're guys Casey, we like this stuff." _So they like this stuff huh? Well then…..Hmmm Sam. I wonder if I should seduce him to date me to prove my point? Will he even look in my direction so that I can have this chance? We'll have to make sure he does. *Evil laugh* _So the next morning, Casey got up extra early to prepare for "Casey can get any guy she wants mission" (aka, I'm not gay). After she got out of the shower she applied what she called the be mysterious makeup (Black eyeshadow, dark lipstick, dark nailpolish.) She straightened her hair and kept it down. She then got dressed in very tiny black short with a lock on her zipper, thigh high black stockings, black boots, and a black tank top. She looked in the mirror and smiled in satisfaction. She waited until Derek left and everyone else and got Alex to drive her to school. It was 5 minutes before the bell would ring and she saw that people were outside chatting and others going in. Among them, she saw a bunch of guys including Derek, Sam, Ralph and many others from the hokey teams and football teams. Many of them were looking at the car and pointing towards it. _Perfect. All the potential datable guys are here. And they noticed the car so they will pay close attention to who is inside. _She took a deep breath and reached for the door. "Casey. Good luck." It was Alex. "Thanks Alex, I'm gonna need that. I haven't done this in a while." She smiled and let herself out the car. As she stepped out, a cold breeze blew making her shiver. She didn't let this bother her. She was on a mission. The breeze blew her hair causing an awesome spotlight effect. She started walking toward the school entrance in confidence as the guys in that group including Derek and Sam were gaping. As she passed them she flipped her hair an winked at Sam. "Close your mouth Derek, don't want to swallow a fly."

All day at school, people were giving her glances and talking about her. Many of the guys were getting in trouble from their girlfriends for staring and that made her feel good. At lunch she explained everything to Emily and Emily was impressed. At the end of the day, Alex came to pick up Casey again, and just as she was planning on stepping into the car, Sam called. "Casey wait." She turned. "Hey" "Hey Casey, I was wondering….. do you….would you….. go out with….. me….. on Friday?" He stuttered. "Sure" I said instantly causing him to be shocked. "I'll see you Friday." I kissed him on the cheek and stepped into the car. "Pick me up at 7." I closed the door and drove off as he stood there in shock.

Derek stormed into Casey's bedroom as she lay on her bed reading Twilight. "What do you want?" "You can't date him!" "Why?" "Because…because you can't date my friends." "That's the lamest reason ever." "Casey, you don't date my friends, it's a male code." "Male Code Derek? Good is no such thing." "yes there is." "Whatever Derek. I'm still gonna date him, and you can't stop me." Derek fumed. He ran out her room and slammed his door. _She can't date him. She's mine. Wait….what? Mine? D-man you're going crazy._

When Friday came, after school Casey was getting ready for her date with Sam. She chose her outfit carefully. Should it be revealing? No not too much. Too preppy? No. Sexy? Definitely. She chose to where a blue clingy sweater and a white jeans mini skirt. She put on light blue flats and a silver heart necklace. She did her hair in soft waves and put on her makeup. When she finished she looked at the clock. Friday, 6:59. Then it switched to 7. At the same time the doorbell rang. Derek answered it. She heard arguing going on downstairs and sighed. _Stupid Derek._ She descended the stairs and screamed. Everyone stopped. "Thank you. Let's go Sam." Dumbfounded Sam followed leaving the rest of the family in awkward positions. The date wasn't what she expected. Kind of weird. They drove in silence and spoke little when they ate. When Sam brought her home, he kissed her on the cheek and said goodnight.

Saturday morning, Casey woke up to a bunch of chaos coming from downstairs. She decided to check. Nora and George were gasping next to Derek as they pulled clothes from the washer. The white clothes have all been died pink. Casey shook her head. Just then the doorbell rang. She answered it. It was Emily and her mom. "Hi Casey, sorry to bother you is Derek here?" "Hi, Yeah I'll get him, come in….Derek!!!" "What?...Oh high Emily….Emily's mom…." "Derek, do you know why I am here?" Casey looked Derek. His face worried but composed. "Uhh." Emily cut in. "Derek how could you stomp on my moms flowers after all her hard work to plant them and then jump in our pool with your dirty feet?" "Uhh….sorry?" Casey sighed and shook her head. She decided to go upstairs to take a shower. George and her mom were freaking out about the dyed clothes, Derek was in trouble from the neighbors. Can this day get any worse? But that was the wrong question to ask. As she entered the bathroom, she was welcomed by Marti who decided to make potions out of everybody's shampoos and body washes.

Casey slowly turned and went back to her room. What is wrong with today? It's been almost two months since they moved in here and there has never been chaos that was so unbearable. Casey didn't realize but she dozed off. When she woke up it was already 5 pm. _5? Wasn't there a book club that mom scheduled for today? Did they clean everything up? _Casey got up to investigate. Derek was lounging on his chair covered in junk food and watching hockey. George lay on the couch looking almost like Derek. Marti was at the dining table making crafts with glittler all around her and on her. Casey went into the kitchen to find her mom in a mess of flour. "Umm mom? What are you doing?" "Oh honey, I'm trying to make cupcakes for the book club meeting tomorrow." _Tomorrow wasn't it today, precisely in about 1 hour? _"umm mom? It's today." Nora froze. "what?" "It's today. Today is Saturday. And they will be here in an hour." Nora stood shocked. "oh my God."

The house became chaotic again. This time with cleaning as fast as everyone could. Everyone running up and down the stairs, trash being thrown into garbage bags, missing the entrance, landing on people. Screaming, squealing, pushing, shoving. What's left? Just as they all collapsed on the couch with a deep sigh, the door bell rang. Derek went to get it. "um, mom?,…. What book are you reading?" Nora looked at her empty hands and groaned.

_**So that was my version of season 1. Chapter 5 will be out will start Season 2. Please give me a review and any suggestions on what you'd like to see here. Maybe I will be able to work it in. Sorry for the rush in the chapters. I've been EXTREMELY busy. Hopefully you won't have to wait so long again.**_


End file.
